


Headmistress Vol. Two

by twtd



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Hardtangle, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 00:42:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18712993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twtd/pseuds/twtd
Summary: Pippa hauls Hecate into her office and spanks her. That's it. That's the fic."Please, Headmistress…" Hecate ran a dry tongue over her lips."Do you have a problem, Miss Hardbroom?" Pippa's face was unreadable."I…" Hecate took a deeper breath.





	Headmistress Vol. Two

**Author's Note:**

> So, some people wanted a follow up to the last Headmistress fic only with them in Pippa's office. Here it is!

Pippa tightened her fist in Hecate's hair and hauled her head back until it the muscles in Hecate's neck started to complain. Shifting on her knees, Hecate tried to relieve some of the tension but Pippa only forced her head back further. Heavy breaths shuddered out of Hecate's chest. She clenched her hands into balls where they pressed into the sides of her thighs. She trembled slightly under Pippa's gaze, not afraid of Pippa, but afraid of what might be coming. Trepidatious. She met Pippa's eyes and tried to swallow. 

"Please, Headmistress…" Hecate ran a dry tongue over her lips. 

"Do you have a problem, Miss Hardbroom?" Pippa's face was unreadable.

"I…" Hecate took a deeper breath. "I only wanted to say that I'm sorry I was late to our meeting." Hecate looked down and away. There really was no excuse as to why she had gotten to Pentangle's late. She had simply been wrapped up in some last minute grading and missed her departure time by half an hour. She'd managed to make up some of it in the air, but despite that, she had still walked into Pippa's office a good ten minutes later than their agreed upon meeting time. 

She had already apologized, of course. She had done so the second she had entered Pippa's office, and Pippa had placed a light kiss on her lips, assuring her that she wasn't upset and that it happened sometimes, even to the ever-punctual Hecate Hardbroom. But that was before. Before they had slipped into their roles for the evening. Now… after Pippa had grabbed her by the hair and forced her to her knees, things felt different. She wasn't exactly sure why Pippa was in a mood, but her tardiness was the only reason she could think of. 

"Thank you. I appreciate the apology." Pippa managed a small smile. "It is not, however, going to stop me from punishing you appropriately." Pippa finally let go of Hecate's hair. Hecate swayed a bit at the loss in tension but quickly righted herself. 

"Punishing me?" Her eyes went wide as she looked back at Pippa. 

"Mmhmm." Pippa cupped Hecate's face and brushed her thumb over Hecate's cheek. She leaned down and kissed Hecate lightly, just a quick press of her lips, before Hecate could respond. 

"How…?" Hecate furrowed her brow. What would Pippa do to her? What could Pippa do to her? Hecate tried to wrap her mind around what Pippa might be suggesting. She could hardly put a note in Hecate's employment file. 

Pippa smirked and Hecate felt a rush. Whatever it was, Pippa was certainly getting a thrill out of the idea. That alone made Hecate more predisposed to agree to whatever might be coming. 

"Well, I can hardly put a teacher in detention, now can I?" Pippa ran her fingers through Hecate's hair, though more gently this time. "No, I was thinking of something a little more… corporal." Pippa's eyes flashed. 

"Corp–" Hecate cleared her throat. "Corporal?" Hecate swayed on her knees. They had talked about the possibility before but never the specifics of when they might try it. Still, Hecate had agreed to give Pippa relatively free reign for the night. And something about the idea sent a thrill through Hecate.

"Unless you think it isn't warranted?" Pippa raised an eyebrow. Hecate knew if she truly objected, Pippa would drop it, but she didn't want to object. She wanted to submit herself to Pippa's will, and if Pippa thought she needed to be punished, then she needed to be punished. 

"No," Hecate's voice wavered. "No, Headmistress." Her breath came faster. She clenched her fists tighter, released them, then re-clenched them again. 

"Good." Pippa stepped away from Hecate, her heels clacking against the floor as she rounded her desk. "Get up and come here." Pippa nodded toward a spot in front of herself right beside the desk. 

Hecate nodded as she stood. "Yes, Miss Pentangle."

Moving quickly but carefully, she followed Pippa over to her desk. She tried to get there before her thoughts could catch up to her actions. She knew intellectually what Pippa was about to do. She knew that it wouldn't result in any lasting harm, that any damage done could easily be reversed with a bit of magic. That if she didn't like it, Pippa would stop. But the idea of it… It made her stomach churn and her fingers tingle. 

Pippa looked at Hecate in contemplation. Her eyes narrowed. “Bent over the desk, I think.” 

Hecate sucked in a breath. She had thought… it didn’t matter what she had thought. 

A wave of Pippa’s hand cleared the desk of papers and knickknacks, vanished off to somewhere else. 

“Well?” Pippa raises her eyebrows and glanced at the desk. Hecate followed Pippa’s gaze and swallowed hard. She rested her fingertips against the surface. It felt cool and smooth, worn slightly from years of use, from Pippa’s hands rubbing over its surface. 

Hecate turned fully to face it. Knowing what she had to do, she took a deep breath and bent over, stretched herself across the top and grabbed the other edge. 

“Mmm…” Pippa rested her hand on the small of Hecate’s back and rubbed it lightly. “Reach back and lift your skirt for me.” 

Hecate flushed. There was something… There was something humiliating about having to do it herself. Still, she obeyed. She reached down to her thighs and started hiking up her skirt. With each tug, she could feel cool air climbing up her thighs. It felt like an eternity before she managed to bring the skirt all the way up to her hips but once it was there, she was thankful as it provided a bit of padding between the hard edge of the desk and her hips. Though, it did nothing to relieve how exposed she felt. Her cheeks were red with it. 

Pippa pushed up her skirt a bit more before she trailed a hand over Hecate’s silk-clad ass before hooking her fingers in the top edge and pulling her knickers down. She left them halfway down Hecate’s thighs and that made Hecate blush even harder. It would have been better if Pippa had taken them off entirely. 

“Spread your legs a little.” Pippa pressed on the inside of Hecate’s thigh until Hecate did it. Once she had Hecate positioned to her satisfaction, Pippa brushed her fingers over Hecate’s ass, then followed the same trail with her nails. The hard scratching made Hecate shudder and suddenly she could feel wetness on her pussy. It had probably been building since Pippa had forced her to her knees and Hecate simply hadn’t noticed, too caught up in everything else to pay attention to how her body was reacting. Now, there were no other distractions, just the feeling of Pippa’s nails as they raised goosebumps on her skin. 

“Are you ready now?” Pippa asked. 

Hecate took a deep breath. Was she ready? No. Certainly not. Would another few moments like this improve the situation? Hecate didn’t think so. There was only one answer. 

“Yes.” 

Almost before she finished saying it, Pippa’s hand came down hard on her ass. Hecate jumped as pain flared out from where Pippa’s hand had impacted her skin. It made her breathing stutter. Before she had a chance to relax, Pippa spanked her again. Then again. Too quick for Hecate’s thoughts to catch up. Heat flared, sharp and bright through her core. And then she moaned. 

She didn’t know where it came from, but she couldn’t stop it, and now that it was out, she couldn’t be quiet. 

She gasped. She moaned again. She whimpered. She rocked her hips back to meet Pippa’s hand. She didn’t know what she would do if Pippa stopped. She didn’t know what she would do if Pippa kept going. 

Hecate curled her fingers into the edge of the desk and held on as her brain finally quit trying to process everything and she gave into the sensations. 

Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack.

Hecate shuddered.

Then it was over. The entire affair had only taken a few moments but it was enough to make Hecate dizzy. She fought to catch her breath, gasping as Pippa returned her hand to Hecate’s lower back. It was warm against her, skin beaded with sweat. 

Her ass burned and ached as heat radiated from it. She squirmed as Pippa brushed her hand over one cheek. She didn’t dare move until Pippa told her she could. 

Then Pippa’s fingers found their way between her legs and Hecate’s hips bucked. When had she gotten so wet? 

“Stay still. Let me take care of you,” Pippa murmured and Hecate whimpered. “You were so good.” She dropped a kiss onto Hecate’s shoulder while her fingers kept working. 

Hecate whimpered as Pippa’s fingers reached her clit and brushed over it. She buried her face in her arm as she shuddered again. 

Pippa touched her lightly, keeping things from becoming too intense too fast, but Hecate was already close. She thrust her hips back toward Pippa then rocked forward again trying to convince Pippa to move faster, to let her come sooner, but Pippa kept up her torturously slow pace. 

Finally, Pippa pushed a finger into Hecate. It slid in easily, much more easily than Hecate expected. Had she known a simple spanking would do this to her? Had Pippa known? Pippa curled her finger and Hecate’s knees nearly went out from under her. Pippa caught her though, made sure she stayed upright as she thrust in and out, hitting the right spot each time. 

Hecate’s knees got less and less steady with each thrust until they started shaking but Pippa didn’t let up. She slid a second finger into Hecate. 

“Should I make you come?” Pippa rasped. She finally started to touch Hecate’s clit again. 

“Please,” Hecate begged, voice high and tight. “Please, Headmistress.” 

“That's good. You’re so good.” Pippa started touching her more deliberately, pushing her closer and closer to the edge. “Don’t worry. I’ve got you.”

Hecate whimpered and pushed back into Pippa’s hands. It felt like a tidal wave was about to break over her and suddenly it was there, sweeping her up. All of her muscles contracted and everything went white. 

When she finally opened her eyes again, Pippa was there, holding her up, rubbing her back through her blouse. She helped Hecate down into her chair. Hecate winced when her ass made contact with the leather but the pain quickly faded. Hecate finally managed to look up and found Pippa looking down at her, color high on her cheeks and pupils blown wide, as affected by the encounter as Hecate. 

Hecate slowly caught her breath again and came back to herself. She grabbed on to Pippa’s hand and squeezed it hard. 

With a wave of her other hand, Pippa replaced Hecate’s clothing with a soft robe. She leaned forward and placed a kiss on Hecate’s forehead. 

“Are you doing alright?” She cupped the side of Hecate’s face and gave her a light kiss. 

Hecate nodded words currently too much effort. She wrapped an arm around Pippa’s waist and rested the side of her face against Pippa’s stomach. Another wave and Hecate’s hair tumbled down her back, Pippa immediately running her fingers through it, scratching at Hecate’s scalp. 

Hecate slowly let go of Pippa’s hand as she came back to herself. She moved it to Pippa’s hip, then her thigh, before finally letting go entirely and sitting back in the chair. 

“Was that a… satisfactory… punishment, Headmistress?” 

“More than.” Pippa beamed down at Hecate as she laughed. She finally tilted Hecate's head up and kissed her, sweet and slow. Hecate sighed into the kiss and reached for Pippa again. This time, she used her hands on Pippa's waist to guide Pippa down and onto her lap. Pippa went willingly, looping her arms around Hecate's neck and sliding in closer. 

Hecate nuzzled under Pippa’s ear and started kissing down her neck. Pippa shuddered in Hecate’s arms and Hecate smiled against her skin. 

Pippa reached for Hecate's hand and took it in her own. She lifted it to her mouth and placed a kiss on Hecate's palm before redirecting it down to one of her breasts. It was enough for Hecate to know what Pippa wanted. She cupped Pippa's breast as she kissed down to her collarbone. Pippa's low neckline granted her lips easy access and it was nothing to tug the blouse down and slid her hand inside both it and the cup of Pippa's bra. It was Pippa's turn to shudder as Hecate brushed her fingers over Pippa's nipple. 

Pippa tilted Hecate's face back up and took her lips in another kiss. "Now you get to claim your reward for good behavior," Pippa husked. 

Hecate moaned then pinched Pippa's nipple just the way she knew Pippa liked. Pippa arched forward sucking in a breath. She ran her fingers through Hecate's hair again, nail scratching against Hecate's scalp. As Hecate kept circling her nipple, Pippa leaned down and took Hecate's earlobe in her mouth and scraped her teeth over it. "Fuck me," Pippa whispered it, but that made it no less a command. 

Hecate extracted her hand from inside Pippa's bra and dropped it to her thigh before she started to push Pippa's skirt up. She got it halfway up Pippa's thigh before she simply slid her hand under the hem and between Pippa's legs. Wetness on Pippa's thighs greeted her fingers and that made Hecate smile. She loved knowing the effect she had on Pippa, particularly in this, in something new. She ran her fingers through it, painting Pippa's thighs with it. 

Pippa took several deep breaths before she spread her legs further apart and put a hand on Hecate's forearm to push it up further. 

"Fuck me," Pippa said it louder this time and Hecate knew better than to disobey. She moved her hand until she could touch Pippa's lips, could part them, could move her fingers between them. If Pippa wanted to be fucked, Hecate would do her best. 

"Yes, Headmistress," she murmured against Pippa's skin as she dipped a finger back and slid it into Pippa.

Pippa hummed in pleasure as Hecate started pushing into her building up to a slow rhythm before she added a second finger. Even with two fingers, Pippa was so wet her hand moved easily in and out. Hecate started kissing over Pippa's collarbone again then down her chest. 

Pippa's bra disappeared and suddenly Hecate could see Pippa's nipples pushing against her blouse. She knew an invitation when she saw one and bent her head to take one of Pippa's nipples into her mouth. She sucked and licked through Pippa's blouse, used her teeth lightly, pressed her nose into soft flesh even as her fingers kept working. The situation was less than ideal, one arm occupied with keeping Pippa steady on her lap, but it was obviously what Pippa wanted so she persisted as Pippa squirmed. 

"Do you want more?" Hecate nipped at Pippa's nipple once again. 

"Yes," Pippa sighed and spread her legs further. "So much."

Hecate nodded sharply then brought a third finger to Pippa's entrance. She slowed down, took her time pushing all three fingers into Pippa, stretching her open. Pippa groaned as Hecate worked her fingers in, small movements taking her deeper and deeper. Pippa tightened her muscles around Hecate's fingers then relaxed them, drawing Hecate further in. Finally, Hecate was all the way inside her. 

Pippa took deep, heavy breaths, hands clutching at Hecate's shoulders as she tried to regain some sense of composure before Hecate broke it all apart again. Hecate waited for some sort of sign and eventually, Pippa nodded. 

With that nod, Hecate started moving her hand again, thrusting into Pippa in long, slow strokes as Pippa tilted Hecate's head up into a deep kiss. Their tongues brushed against each other, lips against lips as they pressed as closely together at they could get. 

Pippa moaned into Hecate's mouth as she rocked on Hecate's fingers, increasing the pace. She let Pippa guide her to what she wanted, responding obediently to her every silent request. Between the two of them, they built Pippa higher and higher. Pippa clutched at Hecate dropping her head to Hecate's shoulder and holding her tightly. 

Pippa's breath turned ragged as heat built between them. The rhythm of Pippa's hips started to stutter and catch. Hecate tried to push in just a little further as she felt Pippa's scalding breath on her skin. 

Pippa started to whine then gasp then she started shouting as her muscles clamped down on Hecate's fingers. Hecate couldn't move as Pippa rode out her orgasm but she had no desire to move anyway, content where she was with Pippa pressed against her. 

Pippa slowly started to move again, relaxing her hold on Hecate and catching her breath. Hecate slowly pulled her fingers out of Pippa, stopping for a moment each time Pippa shivered at the movement. Finally, she moved her hand out from under Pippa's skirt. Before she could do anything else, Pippa grabbed her wrist and drew Hecate's hand up to her mouth where she took Hecate's fingers and started to lick them clean. The obsceneness of the gesture made Hecate's breath catch in her throat and she moaned lightly as she felt Pippa's tongue move against her fingers. 

"Pippa…" she breathed out completely forgetting the role she was supposed to be playing.

"Mmmm, Hecate." Pippa let go of Hecate's hand. "I think it's time to go back to my rooms for the night." She kissed Hecate once more before she twirled her fingers and they disappeared.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are excellent!!!
> 
> I'm on tumblr @twtd11


End file.
